


Language

by CornyNugget



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Different languages, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Is S a weird nickname?, It should bring up red flags, M/M, beginning relationship, but it doesn't, but then he makes up for it, changing povs too much, language learning, lucifer being an asshole, satan has alot of explaining to do, satan throwing a fit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornyNugget/pseuds/CornyNugget
Summary: You have learned every language possible on Earth, and your life is just fine the way it is. That is, until you meet a man on the subway who is writing in a language you don't know. Can you convince him to teach you? S isn't a weird thing to call him, right?
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. Part 1

You walked onto the subway and sat in the seat you always sat at. A normal Tuesday. 

*Ding* You looked down at the text you got. "Don't forget, Mr. Adams told us the deadline moved up and the translations are due earlier. You sent a quick thank you with a sigh. You worked as an interpreter for one of the biggest publishing companies in the world. You just had to make sure the message the book was trying to send got through the translation. 

When you were little, your parents decided that you needed to learn every single language the world had to offer. English, Japanese, Arabic, even Maltese. You held the world record for the greatest number of languages fluent in, and the most languages to be able to read. 

You went to put on your headphones to drown out the subway chatter, but a man came up to you. "It this seat taken?" He asked. You looked around before saying it wasn't. Today was a busier day than usual. The only seats other than the one next to you open were the handicapped ones. 

You only put one earphone in, just to stay cautious around the new person. He didn't say anything and pulled out a small notebook. Its pages looked well cared for, but still used, and the cover looked like an expensive leather. You didn't notice you were staring until he popped open the clasp holding it together. 

Tearing your gaze away you focused on your phone. After a while, you glanced back over to the man to get a better look at him, and not his notebook. His hair was a bright and fluffy blonde. It was almost yellow in the artificial lighting. His eyes were focused on the paper, but you could see hints of blue and green. You looked down at the notebook again. His nails were painted a dark green, and he held the pen with an elegant firmness.

'I wonder what he's writing?' You though to yourself. Before you could think about, oh, I don't know, his privacy, you started to read the page. Or, rather you tried to. You squinted your eyes to try to make sense of the writing. It wasn't anything you've ever seen before. 

You let out a small huff of annoyance before you could stop yourself. The man noticed and closed his book. "Interested?" He asked in an annoyed tone. "Oh! Sorry I- I was just-" "Never mind, just mind your own business." He adjusted the way he sat so you couldn't see the pages as well. 

"Actually," you started, "What language is that? I don't recognise it." "The Cyrillic alphabet," he responded curtly. "No it's not. I know that. I don't know this." Your curiosity got the better of you. You might have another language to learn. 

He stared at you for a second and sighed. "It doesn't have a pronounceable name." Your eyes lit up. "Do you know where I could learn to read it?" If you had a tail, it would be knocking the people around you over. "No." He said quickly before going back to his writing. You were taken aback. "Well then how do you know it?" He ignored your question. You huffed and thought for a second. 'How do you get a rude but really hot dude next to you to tell you more about the weird language he's writing in.' "Can you help me look it up myself?" "No." "Rude." you muttered under your breath. 

He finally turned to glare at you before shaking his head and switching his notebook for a reading book. "How to hex your overbearing older brother." Weirdly specific. 

You decided to try one last time, and you pulled out your trump card. "I know every learnable language on the planet, and I would like to keep it that way. If you know it, then I can know it." He finally looked at you with an expression other than annoyance. "Oh really?" He closed his book and started testing your claim by asking you different questions in other languages. 

He started with easy ones. "Qué hora es?" (What time is it?) "Son las seis y cuarto de" (A quarter past six) Then harder ones. "Koja je vaša omiljena boja?" (What is your favourite colour?) "Ja nemam jedan. Ali plava je lijepa." (I don't have one. But blue is beautiful.) "Defterim nelerden yapılmış?" (What is my notebook made out of?) "Bu çok kolay. Süslü deri." (This is easy. Fancy leather.) He even went as far as to try the game language Klingon. 

" **(L%9 v07o$ ^3 a2$$y 2g0!t %8%#**." You didn't understand the sounds coming out of his mouth. There were small grunts in between guttural and soft letters. Forgetting to even question how he even knew all of those languages, you asked him, "Was that the language you were writing earlier?" "Shit. Nope just-" "Alright then." If he wasn't going to budge on that, you weren't going to talk to him anymore. It was your turn to be rude. 

The person over the intercom spoke, reminding you where you were. It was your stop, so you got up and went to leave. Before you could, a hand grabbed onto your arm. It was the man. He handed and you a piece of paper and said, "That's my number. I'll think about teaching you." You almost jumped for joy. "Yes! Finally!" 

Right before you walked away you remembered. You never exchanged names. "Oh, before I go, my names Y/N." "Uh, you can call me S." "Just S?" "Just S." "Okay then. Bye S!" "Goodbye Y/N."


	2. Part 2

Plopping down on your couch after another day reading through bad translations, you turned on the tv in your apartment. There's nothing but news on at 6:30 in the evening, so you lower the volume for background noise. 

It had been three days since you met S on the subway. You hadn't had the time to think about him until now. S was an odd name. Maybe it was short for a hard to pronounce name. Maybe it was it the language you didn't know! That reminded you to text him. 

[hey, its Y/N from the subway. Sorry I didn't text you for a few days, I've been busy with work. Did you want to schedule a time to meet up?] 

His reply came quicker than expected. 

[You're completely fine. I'm free anytime on the weekends. How does Saturday sound for you?] 

[Perfect. There's a café that was close to my stop on the subway. I can send you the address?]

[That works for me. 😊 11?] 

[👍] 

After sending him the address you practically jumped for joy. It had been ages since you last learned something new. You had a smile plastered onto your face until Saturday. 

You arrived at the café with a bag in tow. It held a couple notebooks, colour coded pens, and way too many stick-notes. S was already sitting at a table in the back. He didn't notice you until you came up to the table. 

"Hello, S! Thank you so much for offering to teach me." He motioned that it was okay for you to sit down. "It's not a problem. I haven't seen someone so willing to learn something in forever. It's... refreshing." He smiled and you might have fallen if you hadn't been sitting down. Who had the audacity to make this man so pretty? You ordered a drink while he started to tell you about the language. 

He said you could call the language whatever you wanted, since you couldn't pronounce it. "Blondish". "Why blondish?" He asked you when you said it. "Because that was the first thing I saw." You gestured to his head. He rolled his eyes and started you off with the writing system. 

It was similar to the Cyrillic alphabet, but there were twice as many letters, many of them combing letters. This part was easy because many of the letters matched with English ones. By 4 in the afternoon, you already knew the extensive alphabet. "I'm impressed, it should have taken at least three days to remember all of them." His eyes widened when you finished writing them down. "You might even have better handwriting than me." You blushed at the constant praise. "I guess so?" You started to pick up your stuff. "Anyway, you wanna do this again next week? I had a lot of fun!" Your blushing increases when he chuckled and replied. "Sure. Same place?" "Yep." Saying your goodbyes, you left for home. 

This went on for a few more weeks. Your meetings soon turned from only learning the language, to learning more about each other. You told him about your family, and you learned he had 6 brothers he lived with. He was the fourth born out of them. The way he talked about them was as if they were the bane of his existence. It was really cute seeing him talk about how his older brother had gambled too much of his money away and asked him for more. Or how his younger brother ate out the fridge and they didn't have enough food for dinner one night. 

"Next time, do you want to come over to my place?" You blurted out after another lesson. "Sure, you'd just have to give me the address." Your mouth hung open a little. He was completely unfazed by the question. You had rehearsed it so many times on the way here, being so nervous. You were inviting a man you met on the subway only a few weeks ago into your home. You shook off the shock and wrote it down. 

For the first half of the week, you thought about something you could do for him. You offered to pay him for teaching you, but he refused. "I'm doing this for fun. You owe me nothing." There was no way you were taking no for an answer. You went out to the bookstore to see if you could find a book he hasn't already read. On the shelf, you saw the perfect book. It was a book you read a long time ago, and you even called it your favourite for a few years. It was a mystery, a genre he mentioned a couple times. Hopefully he hasn't read it before. 

At 11 am sharp, he knocked on the door. "Hey, thank you for coming over" "Of course, it's no problem." "Now, before we start, I know you told me I didn't owe you anything, but I'm not taking no for an answer." He chuckled as you went to get the book. 

Hiding it behind you back you said, "Close your eyes." "Why would I do that?" "Please?" He sighed and closed his eyes. You took his hand and placed the book in it. Realizing what you were doing, you quickly pulled away. 

"It's a book." "No shit sherlock, now you can open your eyes." You looked at him with expecting eyes. You fidgeted with your fingers as he read the title. 

"A mystery?" he said incredulously. "And one that I haven't read yet. You may not know, but that is a feat in and of itself." He stared at you in disbelief. "There's no way you've read every mystery book on the planet. I saw it at the bookstore, and I remember reading it as a kid. I thought you might like it." "Well, I do try to read them all. I'll read this as soon as I get home."


	3. Part 3

**Satan POV**

He walked through the portal after the lesson with Y/N with the biggest grin. "Hello Satan, did you have a good time at your book club?" Barbatos said to Satan as he closed the portal. "Of course." He's had plenty of practice with this lie with all the times he and Y/N have met up. 

It may not be an official rule, but humans aren't supposed to learn the language of demons. Barbatos nodded. Positive that the lie worked again, Satan almost skipped to the house of Lamentation. He stopped for a second to tone down the uncharacteristic smile on his face. When he walked in the door, he caught the back end of a conversation. 

"Now mammon, I expect this house to stay exactly as it is right now. If I hear one thing is not where it is supposed to be then I'll hang you from the chandelier for a month." Mammon visibly shuddered before nodding his head. 

Noticing Satan's entrance, Lucifer said, "Oh, you're finally back. Lord Diavolo's having me go up to the human realm for a week, so don't make a mess of the library again." Satan rolled his eyes and nodded his head to show he heard him. No one bothered him as he went back up to the security of his room. When he shut the door, he sat in his reading chair and pulled out the book Y/N had got him. It still had the new book smell that he loved. He opened the book and started reading it. It was early the next morning before he finally got up out of the chair and put the book on his nightstand bookshelf. The place for his favourite books. 

**Y/N POV**

You were walking down the sidewalk with your nose stuck in your notebook. You couldn't figure out why %$^k conjugated to %$^k* instead of %$^k' like you thought it should. The next thing you knew your butt was on the ground and your notebook was next to a man's brown dress shoes in front of you. 

"I apologise. I wasn't watching where I was walking." The man said as he bent down to grab your notebook. He wore clothes that were way too formal for a walk around town. Slacks were matched with a red and black two-tone vest, and a heavy-looking coat was draped over his shoulder. "No, no. My nose was stuck in my book. I really shouldn't study while I'm walking." You got up from the ground to look at the man. He had a shocked look on his face as he stared at your open notes. "Where did you get this?" His polite tone disappeared as soon as he looked at you. The hair on your arms stood on end as his red eyes seemed to look into your soul. "It-it's just n- notes." You stammered out. "Come with me." He grabbed your hand and dragged you to a nearby alleyway. This is it. This is where you die. 

At the end of the alley, he turned to you and whisper-yelled at you. "Do you even know what this is?!" His black hair bounced as his anger took ahold of him. 

You thought to yourself, if you were going to die right here, you might as well put up a fight. "What's so wrong about it? I'm just learning a new language. It's not like it the nuclear weapons code!" 

His eyes narrowed at you. "Who taught you this?" "Why do you want to know?" "Tell me." His eyes started to glow a bright red and it scared you enough to drop the tough-guy act. "I call him S." "What does he look like." "Umm, blonde, fluffy hair, blue-green eyes. Why is this so important?" He let go of your hand and whispered under his breath, "He is dead." "Wait, are you going to tell me what's going on?" "No, for all you need to know, this is an illegal practice, and I will be confiscating this." He walked away before you could get anything out. You pulled out your phone and texted S. 

[Hey, this guy just walked up to me asking about you. Is blondish illegal?] 

[No... what did he look like?] 

[Black hair, dressed way to fancy with a big coat over his shoulders. He had red eyes too.] 

[Fuck] 

That was the last text you got back from him. You tried to text him again and again, but your phone told you that he hadn't read any of them. 

**Satan POV**

He ran out of the living room he was in and to his room. Lucifer had found Y/N. "Why are ya runnin'?" Mammon yelled as Satan ran through the hall. "He might actually kill me this time!" Mammon's eyes widened as he went to follow his younger brother. "What in the world did you do?" "Taught Devilish to a human." Mammon stopped and put his hands in the air. "Welp, at least it's not me. See ya at your funeral." 

Satan rolled his eyes and shut himself in his room before he realised. Lucifer could get anywhere he wanted to if he tried hard enough. Just after that thought, Lucifer appeared before Satan, demon form out and blazing with a notebook in his hand. One that he recognized. 

"You didn't hurt them, right?" Lucifer was caught off guard. Usually, when Satan knows he's going to get punished, if he even did talk, he only spoke in insults towards his older brother. 

"No, I didn't hurt them, but I will hurt you. Why would you even think about teaching that to a human? You know that has never ended in anything good. If Diavolo heard about this-" "Yeah yeah, he'll punish me worse that you. I don't give a FUCK. What did you tell them?" Lucifer's anger diminished a little more. This was very weird coming from him. "Not to worry about it and that it was illegal. Do you know the implications of this?" "Yes, and I did it anyway." 

If any human was taught how to write and understand Devilish, it could easily turn them into a threat. Many powerful spells were written in it, and the last time a human learned it, they tried to murder the Demon King, Diavolo's father. 

"Why did you do it?" Lucifer's anger grew again at Satan's retort. "It's none of your business." Lucifer kept interrogating him until he finally gave up trying to get a real answer. "Give me your D.D.D." Satan threw the phone at him. Lucifer caught it, opened it, and saw Y/N's contact information. He blocked and deleted the number. "You are forbidden from travelling to the human world for the next 10 years. And I don't believe I should worry about that book club of yours anymore." He gave Satan another disappointed look. "Finally, if you contact the human again, I'll extend the ban for another 20 years." 

He walked out of the room and Satan felt angry. He always felt angry about a fight with Lucifer, but this time was different. He had finally found someone who understood him. Who shared his love for learning. Who he could be comfortable around without walking on eggshells. Y/N didn't know about how many times he's levelled buildings because of his temper. How many times he's hurt other people just because they walked up to him in the middle of his book. Y/N felt comfortable around him. And Lucifer had just taken them away from him. 


	4. Part 4

**Y/N POV**

You hadn't heard back from him for the last month. You were worried sick about him. You would've gone to the police, but if the language was really illegal, and S was lying to you, then you might've been charged with something. It was selfish, you knew, but if that man really hurt S, there was nothing you could do now. 

You managed to copy down most of the contents from the notebook the red-eyed man took into another. You finally understood why %$^k* turned into %$^k', and you had memorized every word he had ever taught you. There was nothing else you could do. You went back to the café you two met at before almost every day. The baristas there said they haven't seen him since you two were last there together. 

You didn't let it affect you in public, but at home you were a mess. You didn't realise how much you were going to miss the kind, smart, and absolutely gorgeous man. You were lying in bed one night thinking about S again. What happened to him? Was he really dead? You kept to yourself and drowned yourself in your work, hoping to take your mind off of him. 

**Lucifer POV [Diary entry]**

I took the liberty of taking most of Satan's books out of his room. He is furious at me for punishing him even more, but any spellbooks will be directed at either me or Lord Diavolo, and that would get him into more trouble. Also, I took most of the irreplaceable books away. He would be angry at himself for thrice as long as he will be now if he damaged any of those. 

This fit of his is quieter than usual. He hasn't left his room but for class and meals. He's had the same book at meals for the last week, which is very out of character. There is usually a new book for every meal. Maybe one book will last through the day if it's a long mystery. But this one is short. 

I feel he has grown fond of the human I met on the street before. I shall speak to Lord Diavolo about this soon. I feared to tell him about the incident, but even he has noticed Satan's behaviour. His grades are even suffering, and that hasn't happened before. Beel's grades will be higher at this rate. 

**[In person]**

"Lord Diavolo, may I speak with you?" Lucifer walked up to the redhead after classes. "Of course you can." Diavolo smiled at him. "It's about Satan." Oh, yes I've been meaning to ask you about him. What punishment did you give out this time?" "It's... a long story." 

After Lucifer had explained the situation, Diavolo sat back in his chair. "Well, that is a predicament. Satan has a crush. On a human no less." "Well, I suppose so." 

Barbatos walked into the room, pouring tea for the other two men. "If I may, my Lord," he said, "Do we not need a human to fill the second exchange program slot?" Diavolo's eyes widened as he looked at his butler. "That's perfect! Then we wouldn't need to just pop one down here. They would come of their own free will!" Lucifer interjected, "I just picked out the second human. The paper is on your desk this very moment." "Well, did you pick that one for a certain reason?" "...No, I suppose not." "Then it shouldn't be a problem to switch it out." 

Diavolo gave orders for everything to be ready. Lucifer's job was to make sure it was a surprise for Satan, much to his disbelief. "Why wouldn't I just tell him they're coming?" "Because then it would ruin the surprise." "Lucifer shook his head in defeat. He opened a portal to the human realm. 

**Y/N POV**

You sat on your bed, fiddling with your notes. The ink was already wearing down from how many times your fingers ran over the words. You laid your head onto the mattress, face down for just a second when you heard footsteps. You were most definitely alone a second ago, so you jumped up, meaning to grab something to defend yourself with. What really happened, was your eyes going in line with a blood-red vest. 

"Don't scream." You looked up, fully ready to defy the voice, but you shut up when you saw who it was. It was the same man from a couple weeks ago. The one that threatened you. Threatened S. 

You fell back onto the bed. The man put his left hand over his chest and spoke. "My name is Lucifer. The man you called S? He's called Satan. You're coming with me under Lord Diavolo, the future king of the Devildom's, orders." He tried to grab your hand, but you pulled it away. "How did you get in here? Satan? Like the Devil? You're not taking me anywhere!" 

You got up and tried to run away. He put an arm in front of you. "Do you want to see him again?" You paused. "He's alive?" "Of course. I wouldn't kill my own brother, no matter how much he infuriates me." You spoke before you could think. "Fine. I'll go." 

**Satan POV**

He sat on his bed, now that it wasn't covered in books. His demon form was out, and his tail was thrashing around. At this point, there was nothing to knock over, everything was already on the floor. 

He held his head in his hands, muttering to himself what he would do to Lucifer. Belphie had come in a few times to help scheme, but without the spell books, they couldn't think of anything fitting of what he did. 

He heard a knock on his door and he almost pulled the door off its hinges when he opened it. Outside it was Barbatos. "I need you to come with me to welcome the new exchange student." Satan stood there for a second. The humans and angels weren't supposed to arrive for another week and a half. 

Barbatos started to walk away, "By the way, you will want to be there." Not being able to tell if the butler meant it as a threat or a promise, Satan tried to calm himself down enough to put away his demon form. It took a good couple of seconds, but then he was walking towards RAD. 

He walked in the door with his head down, trying not to see Lucifer. If he did, he might just try to kill him on the spot. He sat next to Asmodeus and rested his head on his hands. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he jumped up in his demon form again, ready to tear off the imposer's head. Before he could, he saw Y/N's fearful face. 

**Y/N POV**

You saw S, or Satan as he was really called, walk into the court looking room. He didn't look up to see who was in the room, and he went to sit next to the other blonde. 

You walked over, a worried look on your face. You carefully put a hand on his shoulder, and the next thing you knew he had horns on his head and his eyes glowed greener than their normal blue. You backed away unconsciously, your hands in front of you. 

As soon as he saw you his horns disappeared, and he backed up too. "Y/N?" It took you a moment to get over the previous adrenaline, but you answered him with a quiet, "Hey... long time no see." 

Satan's head zipped towards the man who brought you here, Lucifer. "They will be the second human exchange student and will be staying with us during that time. I hope that is not an issue." Lucifer said with a small smirk. 

Satan looked as if he could jump up and hug the older demon, but instead, he walked over to you and pulled you into a hug. " *** m8s3#- ^70** " (I missed you) "I missed you, too." 

"I have a lot of explaining to do." 

You pulled away from the hug, "Abso-fucking-lutely you do!" Most of the people in the room busted out laughing at that. 

He looked at you for a second before taking your hand and pulling you out of the room into the hallway. He stopped and turned to face you. "I- I'm sorry for lying to you and-" You stopped him by pecking him on the lips. He turned bright red. "I forgive you. As long as you keep teaching me blondish." 

He chuckled, "Devilish." 

"Blondish." 


End file.
